who do you love?
by understanding-is-a-dream
Summary: I know that the special occasions were all after each other but this is before special occasions:2 do you love anyone enough? The doctor and romana are watching commercials, does the doctor have a motif?


As her hand and the doctor's met around the remote, romana asked "Doctor? as i inquired before why are we watching television?". The doctor took a deep and haughty breath before replying "I told you, Romana a bit of relaxation, to differ from the norm". Romana rolled her eyes 'differ from the norm', if you call time travel, dangerous aliens, and running from the black guardian the 'norm' then yes, watching television was. Though something was still troubling Romana. "Doctor then why are we only watching commercials ?" Romana asked, the doctor looked completely at a loss for words, the doctor with wide eyes exclaimed "well for an learning experience as i told you before how humans speak to each other with references they have gained from television and other media, this is simply to understand those things see?" Romana eyed the doctor carefully unsure of his sudden response "ok doctor"she told him. They continued to watch commercial, after commercial the doctor changing the channel whenever a show started. it seemed to last for hours, romana knew the doctor was usually quite an inpatient man why would he want to sit around for hours watching television commercials? She thought to ask him, but so far asking questions had gotten her nowhere so she went along with it. After some very long time the doctor suddenly bolted upright and exclaimed "I think we've seen enough, now let's go somewhere anywhere in particular you'd like to go romana?" As they both made their way to the console room romana replied "well anywhere you pick i suppose is as good as any doctor, and i have a feeling you already have planned our destination" she paused "but only if you release my hand and the remote". The doctor smiled his usual grin likely to blind even the Cheshire cat and awkwardly let go of her hand and the remote. Then he started to put in the coordinates for their destination and asked " aren't you curious as to where we are going?"Romana replied "of course things around here keep getting curiouser and curiouser ".The doctor quickly spun around with another smile to outshine the cat himself, and he grabbed romana by the shoulders and exclaimed "you are learning, you are wonderful you know" before she could respond he released her and continued"Lewis carol good man, great mathematician forever known for one story about a little girl that fell down a rabbit hole" Romana tapped him on the shoulder "um doctor, where are we going?"the doctor stopped and stared at her for a moment or two, which felt like longer for the both of he told her "somewhere we haven't been before, that's sure to be quite memorable how does that sound?" Romana nodded and answered "quite pleasant" , though things weren't normally pleasant around the doctor .He had his moments sure, but today had actually been quite nice not really productive but nice. She let her mind wander as she hadn't had time to recently, and she thought of the doctor. she hadn't got along with him to begin with though that's to be expected when two people are thrown together, but she grew to ... actually care for him? She thought of their travels together and how soon she might have to leave, and go back home. somewhere that seemed alien to her now, she had grown to think of the TARDIS and the doctor as home. not her family or friends back on gallifrey which was very troubling. the doctor snapped her out of her thoughts by brushing his hand across her cheek with concern in his eyes and tone as he asked "are you alright?" she looked up to his huge blue eyes of concern and replied "thinking that's all" he smiled and locked his large arm with her petite one, and grabbed a bag of rolos on the way outside. Romana smiled at this almost spur of a moment decision, knowing with the doctor it wasn't an impulse. She raised an eyebrow asked "do you love anyone enough?"


End file.
